wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger
"Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger," A.K.A. "Back In Creature Time - Tasmanian Tiger, Part 2" and various other names, is the 26th episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 9, 2014. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 11, 2018}} Overall, it is the 92nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On July 7, 2014, "Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger," along with "Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo," premiered in a Wild Kratts special called Back in Creature Time. As the continuation of "Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo," the Kratt brothers and Aviva use the Time Trampoline to travel to Tasmania in the 1880s to see Tasmanian tigers. There, they learn about Tasmanian tigers and even protect a family of them from the ancestors of fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, who are trying to start a sheep farm in Tasmania. However, inventor Zach Varmitech decides to complicate things by attempting to trap Aviva and the Kratt brothers back in time. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to the Hall of Biodiversity in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City, where they find a Tasmanian tiger stuffing. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. Continued from the previous episode... The spinner with pictures of extinct creatures lands on the Tasmanian tiger. Thrilled, the Kratt brothers and Aviva climb up to the bed of the Time Trampoline. Aviva sets the destination to Tasmania in the 1880s. After jumping up and down, Aviva and the Kratt brothers enter the time warp. Aviva throws down the Remote Trampoline before she and the Kratt brothers flop onto Tasmania. The Kratt brothers head off to find Tasmanian tigers, while Aviva stays with the Time Trampoline to make sure there are no problems. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech continues spying on the Wild Kratts with his invisibility cloak. The Kratt brothers find a family of Tasmanian tigers after hearing an unusual sound. They call Aviva, who leaves the vicinity of the Trampoline to see the tigers. When she arrives, the three see a Tasmanian tiger joey coming out of its den. Martin names the father Tasdad and the mother Tasmom. While Martin thinks of a name for the joey, back at the Tortuga, Zach Varmitech uncloaks himself in front of Koki. Zachbots then trap her and Jimmy in an energy field. Martin names the joey Little X, because of an "X" on its back. Kangaroos then appear in the distance, and the entire Tasmanian tiger family runs after them, with the Kratt brothers following from behind. However, they notice an old-fashioned truck coming up a nearby road. The Kratt brothers stop the Tasmanian tigers before they come into view of the people in truck. Once the truck stops, a woman named Shonita, who is similar in appearance to fashion designer Donita Donata, gets out and tells her assistant, Shabio, who is similar in appearance to Donita's henchman, Dabio, her plan to start a sheep farm in the area, and orders him to eliminate any sheep predators. The Kratt brothers believe that, in order to protect the Tasmanian tigers from Shonita and Shabio, they need to teach them survival tactics. Aviva hands them a pair of Tasmanian Tiger Discs, and they activate their Creature Power Suits. Zach and two Zachbots travel back in time to steal the Time Trampoline, but before doing so, Zach decides to tell the Kratt brothers and Aviva his plan to trap them back in time forever because he "can't wait to see their faces." After the Kratt brothers perform a few acts to get the Tasmanian tigers to stay away from traps and sheep, Zach approaches them and tells them his plan. He immediately gets on his Zachbot, and the Kratt brothers run after him. However, his Zachbot eventually runs out of power and crashes. Zach then tells the Kratt brothers he has another Zachbot at the Trampoline. In response, the Kratt brothers run to the Time Trampoline, with Zach following from behind. The Zachbot is about to destroy the Time Trampoline, when Martin attacks and destroys it by pointing the Zachbot's disintegrating arm at its chest. Chris jumps up and down the Time Trampoline to bring Zach back to the present. Once Zach returns, he falls onto the Zachbot guarding Jimmy and Koki, freeing them. The Kratt brothers and Aviva return to the present just before the Time Trampoline explodes. After Zach makes his getaway, the Wild Kratts notice that the wing of the captive Philippine eagle has healed, and they release it back into the wild. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers mention several endangered animals. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) *Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) *Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) *Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) *Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) *Zach Varmitech (voiced by Zachary Bennett) *Shonita Donata (voiced by Eva Almos) *Shabio (voiced by Cory Doran) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. Present *'Philippine Eagle' Past *'Tasmanian Tiger':Tasdad,Tasmom,Little X *Tasmanian Devil *Tiger Quoll *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Sheep Mentioned * Snail Live Action *Eastern gray squirrel (called Squirrel) *Rock dove (called Pigeon) *Peregrine falcon *African wild dog * Cheetah * Great white shark * Whale shark Mounted and Preserved Specimens and Models *Spotted ratfish *Australian ghostshark *Kangaroo *Great cormorant *Snowy owl *Scarlet ibis *Knobbed hornbill *Dik-dik *American alligator *Atlantic puffin *White-nosed coati *Pangolin *European hedgehog *Northern tamandua *Wombat *Capybara *Bat *American lobster *Giant panda *Green sea turtle *Tiger *Black-and-white ruffed lemur Key facts and Creature Moments *The extinction of the Tasmanian tiger is often blamed on mass killings of them in order to protect livestock, which resulted in their extinction in the 1930s. *Interesting characteristics of Tasmanian tigers include their gaping jaws, and the ability to be bipedal in order to see from far away. *Tasmanian Tigers actually are now believed to have been no threat to livestock. Trivia *Tasmanian Tiger Power is the first Creature Power Suit involving an extinct animal. Gallery wk28.png Nervous Bros.png wk30.png wk29.png To the 1800s!.png Aviva Jumping.png Aviva and Bros Pile.png Chris Ouch!.png Wk969.png Aviva Surprised by Yawn.png WK326 Time-Trampoline-Part-2 (2).png Zach and Koki.png Chris Flying.png Bros with Tasmanian Tiger Discs.png Tasmanian Tiger Bros.png Tasmanian.tiger.power1.PNG|Chris in Tasmanian Tiger Power Shonita Tasmanian Tiger 1.png|Shonita Donata, the ancestor of Donita Donata Shabio Tasmanian Tiger 1.png|Shabio, the ancestor of Dabio Bros and T Tiger Family.png Little X with Power Disc.png Chris and Little X.png Martin trying to Stop Zachbot.png Martin and Little X.png Little X misses his family.jpeg Martin Takes Picture of the T Tigers.png Time to let this Eagle Fly Free.png Eagle.wildkratts philipine01.PNG|The wing of the Philippine monkey-eating eagle from the Wild Kratts' previous time-travel adventure is healed, and the Wild Kratts release the eagle. References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in Australia Category:Episodes with villains Category:Special episodes Category:Season Three Episodes